Guard duty
by melissen
Summary: ActuallyNevis' AKATSUKI HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE Raidō's guarding duty at the cemetery during the Halloween party. YAOI SMUT: Raidō x Deidara I chose ROMANCE genre but it's just PWP really...


**ACTUALLYNEVIS' AKATSUKI HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE**

SUMMARY: Raidō's guard duty at the cemetery during the Halloween party. SMUT: Raidō x Deidara.

ALSO MENTIONS: Raidō x Genma, Genma x Raidō and Itachi x Deidara.

WARNINGS: As always – my language.

**Three Kinky Rules of the challenge: **

Rule #1: Setting of a scene at some point during your fic: Cemetary, Haunted House or Train yard/or just a Train.

Rule #2: Utilize the word or object CANDY somewhere within your story. It is Halloween after all!

Rule #3: Utilization of a collar; any shape, size or color, for any reason. The attached leash should end up wrapped around something...unexpected!

…_..._..._..._..._...

Five Shinobi Nations, as huge as they were, were just a small and kind of hard to approach part of the world. Fire Country being in the center of it was the most secluded. It's not that Konoha shinobi felt left out, but they longed for some cool new stuff and trends.

For safety measures as a HIDDEN village they didn't keep much social contact with the surrounding villages and their missions rarely went further than the Water Country. Rarely doesn't mean never though. Almost every time a shinobi came back from a mission in some faraway country they brought something new. Once it was tree-in-the-living-room-and-presents-day! People loved it so much that the Hokage considered celebrating it twice every year! Then there was this absolutely horrible April-1st-Nightmare that Iruka discovered some time in the spring (together with a Monday-for-water-users that Raidō was almost sure Iruka had made up himself) and then the White day when you could give someone a chocolate to show them you're interested and made them ask you out on February 12th... or 14th..., Raidō could never remember that.

The latest discovery was in Autumn and it was the day of ghosts, pranks, candies and costumes.

Raidō didn't get it. He wasn't a prankster, he didn't believe in ghosts and he hated candies. As for dressing up… well, his so called part-time boyfriend Genma talked him into it once but Raidō hated it. He felt stupid wearing a mottled pelt around his hips, and just couldn't get turned on by Genma dressed in white dress, especially when the senbon user insisted to call him Jane and begged not to TAINT him! Raidō was confused and didn't know what he should or shouldn't do anymore. Genma was angry and said that Raidō was hopeless and didn't know how to have fun.

Well, it was true. Raidō wasn't good at fun. He was anal retentive and practical. He was serious and didn't have any sense of humor. When he and Genma got together people wondered why. Genma didn't care about anything while Raidō was always worried about everything. People thought it was because opposites attract, but Raidō knew better. There was only one reason why Genma was attracted to him. The said reason was ten inch long and was Genma's obsession.

Raidō had a crush on his best friend for years but was too shy to say anything. He was afraid of rejection and losing Genma's friendship. Then Genma saw him naked and that was it. He rode Raidō every day ever since. Genma liked to have fun, drink and experiment. He liked everything that could give him pleasure or some thrill. Raidō gave him pleasure but obviously that wasn't enough. He wanted to go to that stupid Halloween party dressed as dom and sub. He had showed Raidō their 'costumes'… if you can call tiny pieces of black leather a costume… but Raidō refused to try it on. They didn't have a fight per se because you just couldn't have a real fight with Raidō (He was too calm for that) but the verbal exchange of arguments was not all that had happened. Angry Genma somehow managed to put a collar on Raidō's neck while pulling and cursing… He put a chakra bind on a collar and refused o take it off. He was going to drag Raidō to the party anyway. He didn't care that his friend had other plans and was appointed to the guard duty. Raidō actually volunteered for that one. The hokage wanted to have as many people as possible at the party but he had convinced her that at the 'day of ghosts' kids might want to something stupid at the cemetery. That's why he has been appointed to a guard duty on the graveyard during the Halloween party.

The leather collar looked weird hidden underneath his turtleneck and in was uncomfortable. He couldn't stop pulling at it and it scratched his neck. But the worst part was a leash that was attached to the collar. It was also hidden underneath Raidō's shirt and was driving him crazy.

He was alone at the cemetery and he was pretty sure that no one would show up because everybody was at the party. He looked around. It was dark and quiet. It was almost three in the morning. He was tired and cold. He sat behind the marble statue of Fire Country's symbolic flame, leaned on it and started to fiddle around the collar. He pulled it out along with the leash from underneath the shirt. It felt much better when it was resting on the turtleneck and didn't scratch. As for the leash he was going to hide it under his flak jacket but didn't make it because some noise caught his attention. He stood up and looked around resting his hand on the hilt of his Kokutō. Maybe some kids really did plan some ghost hunting for the night. Or maybe it was just Genma trying to drag his stubborn ass to the party. Someone pulled harshly on the leash dangling from his neck and made Raidō stumble and fall to the ground. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Genma… This isn't funny. Take this damn collar off of me and go back to the party. I'm not in the mood to play your stupid games."

Another noise distracted him from his careful scan of the surrounding. That was enough to let someone push him down to the ground, face-forward. Before he knew what hit him his hands were bound together on his back with the cursed leash. Raidō just couldn't believe that he let Genma to overpower him so easily. And then he felt a weight on his back and tightening of the leash around his wrists. What was Genma doing? Normally when Genma played his kinky games it was him bound an dominated. Was he going to turn the tables? Raidō fund this thought strangely arousing. He was getting hard. Unbelievable! This was the very first time he found himself aroused by Genma's game. He chuckled.

"I must admit it doesn't feel all that bad, baby. Pull it tighter. I like it."

He was surprised by his own reactions. It was weird and unexpected. Normally Genma wanted to play the victim and Raidō was supposed to dominate him. Raidō was five years older than Genma, bigger and physically stronger. He was one of the tallest shinobi in Konoha. He was always afraid that he would somehow hurt the smaller man he loved so much. But THIS was different. This time Raidō was bound and couldn't do anything even if tried. Genma would take everything he wanted anyway and Raidō wouldn't have to worry about anything. This was perfect. Raidō never liked to control anything. He was often placed in a position of the team's captain and the responsibility was always a burden to his uncertain mind. He wasn't a leader type. As his name said, he was the one to follow blindly. It felt really great to finally give away control. Perfect…

Strong hands turned him around, so he was on his back and… The person who was straddling him was not Genma. Not at all. One huge sky blue eye was looking at him intently. At first the stranger seemed amused but then his face changed and the blue eye focused on his scar. Raidō didn't like his scar. He wasn't ashamed of it. He received it on a mission protecting his team so he was kind of proud of it but in his opinion it was simply disgusting. It was one of the reasons why Raidō was so shy and diffident. He thought he looked ugly and had no idea how attractive he actually was. So, when a beautiful strange young man was looking at his scar so intently he immediately felt very exposed and uncertain not to mention the fact that there was no way to hide his erection.

"Who's Genma, un?"

The stranger's voice was kind of mocking and irritating but his face was very pretty. It was slightly feminine but surprisingly still attractive. He had beautiful long blond hair covering one of his eyes and arrogant smirk on his face. Raidō wanted to push him off of him and kick his ass.

"It's none of your business. Get of me!"

"Why?" The blond smiled wider and moved his hips. "You seem to like it... or did you hide a wakizashi matching this katana in your pants?"

Raidō closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stifle a moan. He took a deep breath and when he was sure his voice wouldn't falter he spoke.

"Listen brat, I thought you were someone else. Now, get off of me before I report you to the hokage! You are suppose to be at the party with the rest of the shinobi."

Deidara smiled at that. So that's why it was so quiet around the place. Perfect! Pain ordered him to locate the Fourth Hokage's grave. He had no idea why, but Akatsuki needed to get his body. Deidara was going to find the grave, blow it up and take the body. Nothing like the easy stuff, un?

Pain asked him to just find out where the body was hidden. Deidara wanted to go with Sasori (Artists should stay together, yea?) but the blue haired chick said that he should go with Itachi. No fucking way! This stuck up bastard had no sense of art at all! He could only copy! Deidara was short tempered so of course he had to throw a fit and then he just left claiming that he would do it alone and even bring the hokage's corpse with him and they all could go and fuck themselves… or something along those lines.

When he had left their hideout he started to regret his decision but now he was on cloud nine. Not only the cemetery was almost unprotected but the only guard that was there was really fucking handsome. He was very tall and lean but still well build. He had messy brown hair and dangerously looking blade at his side. But the best was on h is face. It was a scar. It was definitely left by the explosion. It couldn't be anything big, an explosive tag maybe, but not the regular one for sure. It was something else, something special. It produced extremely high temperature and just had to be messed up by some jutsu, something that had melted the skin in this unusual way instead of just burning. It was fascinating.

Deidara didn't think twice before attacking the other shinobi. He had sent some clay-birds to make a noise and distract the other guy. It worked perfectly. It was just too easy. The guy was already totally distracted with the strange collar with a leash on his neck. Deidara wasn't sure what to think about that but there was no time for thinking. When he first saw the guy he thought he's handsome and sexy but this scar fascinated him now even more. He needed to know what kind of explosive tag did that. With just few swift moves he had Konoha shinobi tied and underneath him. The bigger body was hard and as strong as he hoped it would be. Perfect. And then he realized that it was easy because the taller nin thought he was his friend Genma. He turned him around to take a better look at the scar. It was beautiful but Deidara realized that even though it was indeed a work of art, it was not actually THE best thing about the other man. Something much, much better was currently poking his butt and it was huge. YEA!

He tried not to grind their crotches together but he failed. It was too tempting.

"I'm not a brat you kinky bastard, I'm nineteen!"

The other man frowned and his scar moved a bit, changing the pattern on his cheek. It was fascinating.

"You're just a kid. Get off!"

Deidara grinned happily and moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"I would love to. I hope you'll help me."

Saying this Deidara moved his hips more forward and backwards a few times, earning a low moan from the older man. Then he started to unbutton his coat.

Raidō frowned even deeper at that.

"Kids these days… You think it's funny to go on a stupid party dressed as our enemy?"

Deidara laughed.

"Yea, don't you think it's kind of… kinky, un? And you like kinky, don't you?"

"NO!"

"Oh come on, you have a collar with a leash around your neck, un… and you got hard when I tied you down. You thought it was your boyfriend, didn't you?"

Raidō blushed. It was all true.

"Yes, but you are NOT him so untie me!"

Deidara's grin wasn't as wide as before anymore but it was still there.

"I think you don't mind all that much that it's not him. Or… more like that monster in your pants doesn't mind and that's all I need actually. This and your face. I like your scar. How did you get it?"

Raidō couldn't take his eyes of the exposed skin hidden underneath the mesh shirt.

"It was an explosion, right? Yea... the real art... You have to FEEL art. And true art... is an EXPLOSION!"

Deidara leaned closer to Raidō's face and started to kiss his lips. His right hand held the left side of Raidō's face. Raidō was too consumed by the kiss to notice it at first but when the kiss had ended he realized that something hot and wet was touching his facial scar in a very seductive way.

"What the…?"

He tried to turn his head to see what it was. It felt like a tongue… but he didn't see anything. The hand that had been holding his face disappeared from his view for a moment and found its way to Raidō's head. Deidara removed Raidō's hitai-ate and put it aside. Then Deidara's forehead protector followed suit along with his sandals.

"You didn't answer my question… How did you get this scar?"

Deidara traced the pattern of deformed skin under Raidō's left eye and then Konoha shinobi felt it again. It was hot, slick and wet and it was licking and sucking his scar. He tried to catch a glimpse but Deidara grabbed his hair and brutally pulled, making him look straight ahead.

"I didn't let you to turn your head, un...?"

Raidō gulped. It was turning him on more and more. Few more harsh pulls and he would cum without even touching his dick. The blond was really hot and the mysterious tongue on his cheek felt great.

"I ask one last time. How did you get it?"

Raidō moaned when Deidara's face moved once again closer to his and he felt another tongue joining the mysterious first one.

"It was… on a mission…"

Deidara smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"What caused it, un…?"

"It was… an explosive tag… weird, yellow explosive tag with something

that looked like… oooh… "

"Like what? What did it look like?"

Deidara moved away. He wanted the man but he also wanted his answers and there was no reason to resign from one or the other, yea?

"It looked like a pentagram… or something…"

Deidara grinned. He would know where to look for the recipe now...

"Did it hurt?"

Raidō sighed. He didn't want to remember that pain at the moment. He would love to NEVER remember it at all but…

"It hurt like hell. Like someone was ripping my face of, is that what you wanted to hear? Does it turn you on, kid?"

Deidara pulled on Raidō's hair again and frowned.

"Don't call me a kid! I told you! And it doesn't turn me on but you wanna know what does?"

Deidara moved his ass back. "Oh kami... It's fucking huge... How long is it?" Deidara reached behind his back and grabbed the prominent bulge in his prisoner's pants. "Nine inch? Or maybe twelve like a real wakizashi, un...?"

Raidō could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead.

"You don't talk much, do you, un...? That's okay, you don't need to tell me. I'll gladly check it myself."

The wandering hand unzipped Raidō's zipper and dived in. The older man moaned again. He didn't wear any underwear because he had spent the night at Genma's place again and he didn't have anything clean there. Now the stranger's hand was touching his throbbing member, pulled it out from its confinement and there it was again - the feeling of wet hot tongue sliding up and down his shaft.

"Oh that's more than nine, yea?" Low groan was his only answer. "I bet it's almost ten inch. It feels nice… Do you like the touch of my tongue?"

"What?" Raidō gasped out the question trying to look behind Deidara. "What the hell is that thing?"

Rock nin laughed and stopped molesting the other man. Both of his hands came back to Raidō's view but their palms were directed at the blond man. Then Deidara quickly opened Raidō's flak jacket and ripped open his jōnin shirt. Finally he put both his palms on Raidō's nipples.

"Oh shit…"

Raidō was shocked. There was no doubt this time. Two pairs of mouths caressed both of his nipples at the same time, licking sucking and giving them light teasing bites. He moaned loudly but then the third set of mouth silenced him sticking another tongue into his own. Deidara's erection was moving slowly on Raidō's and they were both panting and moaning. Finally they separated to catch some breath. Deidara's right hand once again stated to lick Raidō's scar while the other one moved down to undo the rouge nin's trousers.

Deidara stood up and walked behind Raidō. He grabbed his arms and dragged him few feet back to support him on the back of a tombstone. Then he took Raidō's Kokutō out of its sheath and inserted the black blade through the loop at the end of the leash. To secure the biding he drove the katana into ground to the hilt.

When he came back to Raidō's field of view he was wearing nothing but his black and red coat. It was closed with just one button on his chest and the rest was open. He was covered with scars. Raidō licked his lips at the delicious sight of the lean naked body presented to him so nicely not further than two feet from his face. So close yet still so far. Deidara stood directly above his legs and slowly his hands started to wander again. They touched, licked and nipped at Deidara's nipples, belly and thighs. Then for a minute or two both hands concentrated on the center nether area caressing his testicles and sucking the strained length above.

"Like what you see, yeah?"

Raidō tried to lean closer but his katana held the leash firmly in place successfully preventing him from moving.

"Please… come closer and take the coat off..." he begged. Deidara liked to to be admired. He stepped closer and put his hot erection between Raidō's waiting lips to silence him. He would love to be naked with the guy and let him touch every inch his body but then the Leaf nin would find the mark and another mouth on his chest. He couldn't risk it. His ultimate art was too important.

While he fucked the jōnin's mouth his hand once again moved back and slid down between his own cheeks. His left-hand tongue was unusually long and Deidara loved to take advantage of that fact. He shoved it up his ass and tongue-fucked himself while getting an amazing blow job from his captive. Then one by one his fingers joined the tongue and started to stretch the tight passage of muscles moistening it with the thick and slick saliva.

When he felt that he's ready he pulled his dick out of Raidō's mouth and straddled his legs. His hands caressed his partner's body while his blond head bend down to the huge leaking organ. He licked it from the base to the cum covered head and teased the slit. He tasted the pre-cum and hummed. Then he sucked taking in as much of the thick length as he could. Raidō loved the view but it surprised him. "Don't you prefer to use your hands for that?"

Deidara smiled and wiped the cum and saliva lingering on his swollen lips.

"There are thing that these" he put his palms up and stuck both tongues out, licking Raidō's nipples again "are perfect for and there are things that only this one" at that he licked Raidō's lips with his 'main' tongue "can do. They don't have any taste buds but their tongues are long and very talented. I use them to mold clay. This weird saliva makes for perfect lube when needed."

After those words Deidara impaled himself on Raidō. His right hand held his seme's neck, nipping lightly and sucking while the left one was placed on his own dick and did everything that felt good.

Oh kami… He was supposed to steal the fourth hokage's body and he didn't even start looking for it. Instead he had ten inch of Konoha shinobi up his ass and he was almost sure that even in Iwa his moans could still be heard. But he didn't care. That monster cock was hitting his prostate dead on and it reached places that neither his tongue nor any other dick had ever reached before. He threw his head back and the long fringe that covered his left eye reviled one of those things that was trying to hide.

"A eye scope? Are you a long range fighter? What's your name?"

Raidō couldn't help. He wanted to know. Sex with this kid was amazing and he just needed to know at least his name.

"My name…? Tell me yours first. You are my captive after all…"

"Raidō… Namiashi Raidō."

Deidara snorted.

"Do you really follow blindly?"

"…aaah… I guess I do…"

Deidara leaned closer to Raidō's ear and whispered.

"You actually LIKE to follow, yeah? You… you like when someone else is… a-aaah… in charge, un? You love to give yourself into someone else's hands… Aaaah… Don't worry. My hands will take a really good care o you, eah… They're talented that way. They're artist's hands after all! Aaaaah…. yea! They can mold you like a clay into whatever I want. They can make you hard in all the right places, un… They can make you soft too… or rip you apart… they can either blow you or blow you away… trust me, you're in good hands, Raidō."

Raidō moaned loudly. He was close but he would be damned if he reached his peak before the kid. He closed his eyes to not see the sweat covered golden skin but Deidara's hand moved from its place on his shoulder and once again pulled painfully on his hair.

"Look at me, Raidō!"

And Raidō did. Deidara came in his hand and Raidō into the missing nin's ass. They were both a panting mess. After Deidara had pulled himself up and let Raidō's dick slide out of him he knelt beside him and used his hands and their mouths to clean himself and his lover.

"What the FUCK is that?"

Genma was stunned. He would never think that Raidō, his calm and gentle and always so righteous boyfriend would cheat on him! Raidō was HIS! He always was! Maybe Genma was stupid and naïve to believe that his friend would always be there for him. Maybe this time Genma pissed him off more than he normally did. Maybe now Raidō would prefer to fuck this blond haired slut!

He came closer to take a better look.

"AKATSUKI!"

Genma threw a fistful of senbon needles to pin the enemy nin. He was drunk but still managed to pin the lower part of Deidara's coat to the ground. The blond stood up ripping the fabric. He desperately needed some clay to form a bomb but he had no idea where were his trousers and his pouch. He needed to distance himself from the senbon guy. He would somehow get some clay and kill the asshole! He tried to run but another set of needles pinned the top of his coat to the tree. God fucking damn it! What was he trying to do? Hurt him and stop him or strip him?

Then the guy with a bandana on his head moved closer with a great speed and put a senbon to Deidara's neck. He was fast. He looked like a worthless lazy slob and he stank of sake but he was fast. He had to be at least tokubetsu jōnin, no doubt.

But Deidara was better. He formed few hand seals.

"Nendo Bunshin!" (Clay Clone - manga ch. 277)

And then he pulled Genma's hand into his body. For a moment there Genma was beyond confused. It took a moment for his drunken mind to realize that his hand was now stuck in the clay Nendo Bunshin version of the Akatsuki slut while the original one was already gone. Raidō couldn't help but be glad that the same fate hasn't met his dick. After this brief thought he remembered something and the alarms in his head went off.

"He's a long range fighter!" Came Raidō's warning and Genma knew that he needs to hide but he was stuck in the clay sculpture. Then he heard the blond freak shout: "KATSU!"

He was pretty sure that those were his last moments. He thought about Raidō immobilized and vulnerable. Will they kill him too? Just before the clay exploded black blade swung in front of his eyes and his hand was free. Raidō pushed him away and covered with his own body. The explosion was big but Raidō still had his flak jacked on so it covered his back.

Deidara was really impressed at how fast Raidō freed himself and how bravely he tried to protect his stupid boyfriend. It seemed that he really didn't want the senbon user to scar his pretty face, un...

Deidara sighed and looked around. His pants were still there, by the grave. His cloak was ripped in too many places and way too short to even cover his ass. Oh Kami if this stupid bastard Uchiha saw him now he would...

"Deidara-san, you refused to follow orders and you have failed your mission."

Just great, yea? The bastard's tone was as always monotone and impassive and his face stolid but Deidara knew that the fucker was laughing his ass of in his freaky head. Oh, how Deidara hated him... Why the hottest guys had to be either total fucktards or taken?

"Here."

Deidara couldn't believe his eyes. Itachi took of his cloak and handed it to him. Maybe he wasn't really that bad... Maybe there was hope...

"Cover yourself. You have already brought enough shame to our organization and I'm sure that walking around naked won't help your situation in Pain-sama's eyes."

Nope! No hope for this one. He's a natural born asshole with incurable case of bastardiosis. Hesitantly Deidara took the cloak and thew his own away. Was it just his imagination or was Uchiha checking him out?

"Hey, Itachi! Wanna go to the party?"

Itachi didn't grace him even with his usual "Hn..."

"There's a party in Konoha... Some kind of fancy dress party. We can go dressed up as Akatsuki."

"Deidara-san, did this man somehow managed to damage you brain while you were riding his ten inch member or were you always so reckless and foolish?"

"You... How long have you been here?"

Itachi snorted and started to walk away.

"I followed you from the start and I never took my eyes of you. Did you really think that I would... I mean, that Pain-sama would let you go on such mission alone?"

"You were watching all this time? You fucking pervert!"

"Watch your mouth, Deidara-san or I may spill a word or two to our master about you eating bakudan* and watching the scar-faced guy through your scope for two hours while I've been searching the graveyard."

"You searched the graveyard? Did you find the 4th hokage's grave?"

"Of course I did."

"Where is it, un? TELL ME!"

"Convince me, Deidara-san. Use your talents. Mold me like a clay and make me melt in your hands..."

Deidara did. The sex was great but Itachi was still an asshole. After Deidara let him fuck him the bastard told him where the grave is and added that the tomb is empty. Itachi's bastardiosis was not only incurable it was also severe.

Meanwhile Genma and Raidō had a talk. Genma confessed that he realized how much he cared abut his beloved friend and Raidō admitted that he kind of liked the sound of whip over his head. That night Genma fucked Raidō. They kept the leash that started the whole thing and hanged it on the wall in their living room as a good luck charm. It was after all the cause of their new beginning.

**O W A R I**

* According to the Third Databook Deidara's favourite food was bakudan, a pun on the actual food (boiled eggs in surimi) and the Japanese word meaning bombs.


End file.
